Bliski dekonspiracji jak jeszcze nigdy dotąd
by Czarna Pantera
Summary: W dniu Święta Zakonu Feniksa Severus Snape pojawił się na zebraniu Wewnętrznego Kręgu kompletnie pijany, nucąc pod nosem  Hej, Feniksy", z rolką cytrynowych dropsów wystającą z kieszeni. Tamtego dnia był bliski dekonspiracji jak jeszcze nigdy dotąd.


_"W dniu Święta Zakonu Feniksa Severus Snape pojawił się na zebraniu Wewnętrznego Kręgu kompletnie pijany, nucąc pod nosem „Hej, Feniksy", z rolką cytrynowych dropsów wystającą z kieszeni._  
_Tamtego dnia był bliski dekonspiracji jak jeszcze nigdy dotąd."_

_Ten domniemany cytat to nic innego jak przeróbka żartu o Stirlitzu, genialnym radzieckim szpiegu. Przez długi czas używałam go jako podpisu na forum literackim Mirriel. Co jakiś czas dostawałam PMki z pytaniami z jakiego opowiadania pochodzi ten fragment. Wreszcie zaczęłam je pisać. Pomysł podsunęła mi użytkowniczka o nicku ktosia94, która napisała, że uznała ten cytat za fragment jakieś parodii Zakonu Feniksa._

_Do skończenia tekstu ostatecznie zmotywowała mnie Milennn, pytajac z jakiego opowiadania pochodzi wiadomy cytat._

_Tekst zawiera liczne odniesienia do literatury, filmów, seriali, polityki i paru innych drobnostek. Do tego w kilku miejscach pojawiają się postaci z innych fandomów._

_Podziękowania dla Nadii i Mefisto za betę._

_Fragmenty z pewnym łowcą wampirów dedykowane Merryloon._

**Bliski dekonspiracji jak jeszcze nigdy dotąd  
**

_Szkocja_

Na samotnym wzgórzu, położonym w absurdalnie odległej od wszelkiej cywilizacji okolicy, znajdowały się dwie jednostki ludzkie, które to urocze miejsce wybrały na swoje szalenie tajne spotkanie. Jedną z nich był niezwykle dostojny i potężny czarodziej, drugą klęczący przed nim blady czarnowłosy młodzieniec w czarnych powiewających na wietrze szatach, sprawiający wrażenie jakby znajdował się w tak zwanym przełomowym momencie życia.  
— Co uczynisz w zamian, Severusie? — zapytał Albus Dumbledore po wysłuchaniu jego prośby.  
— W zamian? Wszystko — odparł Severus, nie wiedząc jeszcze, na co się porywa.  
— Doskonale! Zostaniesz moim szpiegiem. Akurat brakowało mi jakiegoś fraj... to znaczy: ochotnika.  
— Szpiegiem? Mam donosić o poczynaniach Czarnego Pana?  
— Dokładnie. Będziesz dostarczać mi wieści o wszystkich jego szczwanych planach, spiskach, zamachach, atakach, napaściach, rozbojach, kradzieżach i tak dalej.  
Snape przez moment analizował ten długi wiersz poleceń, nie podnosząc się, bo nieco go to wszystko przytłoczyło.  
— Trochę tego dużo jak na mnie jednego — zauważył nieco słabym głosem.  
— Ależ Severusie! Nie myślałeś chyba, że zostawię cię samego z tą niewykon... ekhm... trudną misją? — uśmiechnął się Dumbledore.  
— To znaczy, że nauczysz mnie Oklumencji, abym mógł ochronić mój umysł przed przenikliwością Czarnego Pana i będziesz dostarczać mi spreparowane informacje o działalności Zakonu oraz przecieki z Ministerstwa, o których mógłbym donieść Lordowi, by zyskać jego przychylność? — zapytał Snape z nadzieją.  
— Co? — zdziwił się Dumbledore. — Ach, nie — powiedział niedbale, jakby dziwiąc się, skąd taki niedorzeczny pomysł mógł przyjść Severusowi do głowy. — Mam coś znacznie lepszego. Spieszmy się, nie mamy za wiele czasu.  
— Więc jak zamierzasz mi pomóc? — zapytał Snape niepewnie, podnosząc się z kolan.  
— Severusie, przykro mi to mówić, ale wplątałeś się w tak paskudną organizację, że nikt ci już nie może pomóc. Niemniej zrobię, co w mojej mocy. Mam zamiar wysłać cię na przeszkolenie do moich znajomych agentów.

_Londyn_

Dumbledore zabrał go do niezwykle tajnej kwatery Zakonu Feniksa. Określenie wydawało się nieco nad wyraz, bowiem owa siedziba złożona była tylko z dwóch małych pomieszczeń znajdujących się na strychu jakiegoś mugolskiego domu w Hammersmith. Severus dostał kubek kakao, a Dumbledore zajął się organizacją spotkania ze swoimi agentami. Skreślił szkarłatnoczerwonym piórem kilka słów na pergaminie i wysłał wiadomość feniksem. Snape dość bezmyślnie przyglądał się jego poczynaniom. Ptak niemal natychmiast wrócił, po czym z niezmiernie zadowolonym wyrazem dzioba podfrunął do Severusa i zaczął go zaczepiać, skubiąc za rękaw szaty. W tak zwanym międzyczasie szef Zakonu Feniksa zapisał coś na drugim skrawku pergaminu.  
— Oto wszelkie niezbędne informacje — powiedział, podając go Snape'owi. — Są tak tajne, że nawet ja nie mogę mówić o nich na głos. Naucz się wszystkiego na pamięć, bo ta kartka spłonie za... — Spojrzał na tarczę zegara wiszącego na ścianie. — Dokładnie za czterdzieści osiem sekund.  
— Na Grinde… ekhm… Merlina! — jęknął Snape, poprawiając się, bo przypominał sobie, że jest teraz po jasnej stronie, i błyskawicznie rzucił się do czytania instrukcji, zapominając o kakao.  
Ledwie zdążył przeczytać informację, kartka stanęła w płomieniach, o mało co nie parząc mu palców, i obróciła się w popiół w mgnieniu oka.  
— No dobrze, przeczytałem i zapamiętałem — powiedział Severus. — A powiesz mi chociaż, kimże są ci super tajni agenci? — zapytał. Przytomność umysłu powoli mu wracała i zaczął nabierać jakichś podejrzeń.  
— Dowiesz się na miejscu, a teraz musisz już iść — ponaglił go Dumbledore.  
— Zaraz! Znam hasło, ale gdzie jest to miejsce?  
— Daleko stąd.  
— Jak daleko?  
— W Polsce.  
— Gdzie? — zdziwił się Snape. — Chcesz mnie posłać do białych miśków?  
— Fawkes cię tam zabierze.  
Fawkes z radosnym skrzeknięciem podfrunął do Severusa i władował mu się na ręce. Snape, przyduszony nieco pierzastym, szamoczącym się ciężarem, zdołał wykrztusić:  
— Czekaj, jedno pytanie. Dlaczego ci twoi spece nazywają się jak niemieccy oficerowie rodem z Gestapo i Abwhery?  
— Bo to znamienici agenci, którzy w czasie drugiej wojny światowej podszywali się pod niemieckich oficerów i z sukcesem udaremnili wiele działań wroga.  
— Co? Wysyłasz mnie do mugoli? — przeraził się Snape.  
Szelmowski uśmiech Dumbledore'a był ostatnim obrazem, jaki zobaczył, nim wraz z feniksem deportował się, znikając w kuli ognia.

_Ani Szkocja, ani Londyn_

Wylądowali w lesie.  
„Dzicz, normalna dzicz" — pomyślał Snape. — „Gdzie on mnie wysłał, na Wielkiego Salazara?"  
Jego wzrok powoli przyzwyczaił się do ciemności. Rozejrzał się. Stał na środku nierównej gruntowej drogi, usłanej zeschłymi liśćmi. Po jednej stronie znajdowała się wysoka, gęsto porośnięta drzewami skarpa, po drugiej strome, opadające w dół zbocze jaru, którego dno ginęło gdzieś w mroku. Wyraźnie słyszał szum fal uderzających o brzeg; najwidoczniej gdzieś niedaleko znajdowało się morze.  
Fawkes zaskrzeczał cicho i wzbił się w powietrze, krążąc nad nim. Severus zrozumiał przez to, że ma za nim pójść. Feniks na szczęście nie wymagał wdrapywania się na strome zbocze ani złażenia na dno jaru, co zapewne skończyłoby się skręceniem karku, a poprowadził go normalnie, drogą. Las okazał się niezbyt rozległy. Teren wyraźnie opadał i po krótkim marszu Snape wyszedł na skraj rozległej polany. Skarpa gwałtownie się urwała i po swojej prawej stronie ujrzał morze. Księżyc lekko posrebrzał grzbiety leniwie przetaczających się fal, podmywających piasek plaży u stóp klifu.  
W oddali, na lewo, dały się dostrzec jakieś światła. Z pewnym zdziwieniem Severus zauważył, że miasto o nieznanej mu nazwie najwyraźniej było całkiem sporym portem. Dostrzegł światła kilkunastu statków stojących na redzie. Na plażę prowadziły schodki, ale Fawkes zupełnie zignorował ten kierunek i poszybował nad chodnikiem, w stronę parczku znajdującego się na wąskim odcinku między jezdnią a ciągnącym się dalej skrajem klifu. Snape po krótkiej chwili wahania powędrował dalej.  
Park wkrótce się skończył i ujrzał coś jakby cywilizację, chociaż o tej porze na cichych, pustych ulicach, oświetlonych tylko przez nieliczne latarnie, nie było żywego ducha. Martwego zresztą też nie. Było za to zalesione wzgórze, które ni stąd, ni zowąd wyrastało sobie w środku miasta.  
„Wzgórze w samym centrum?" — pomyślał Snape krytycznie.  
Całe to miasto wyglądało na jakoś strasznie gęsto zadrzewione, co stanowiło dla niego pewną nowość, jako że pochodził z północnej, robotniczej części Anglii, gdzie trudno było o podobne widoki.  
Rozejrzał się. Gdyby poszedł w prawo, zszedłby wprost na biegnący wzdłuż brzegu morza bulwar, ale Fawkes obrał zupełnie inną drogę i poleciał w przeciwną stronę. Ulica pięła się dość ostro pod górę i Severus zaczął w duchu przeklinać przeklęte deniwelacje tego mugolskiego miasta. Szum morza dawno zginął w oddali, a on wciąż szedł za frunącym niedaleko przed nim feniksem.  
Po mniej więcej piętnastominutowym marszu dotarli wreszcie do końca ulicy i Fawkes odbił w prawo. Ponaglił go skrzeknięciem, bowiem Snape na chwilę się zatrzymał i zapatrzył na wysoki, ponad dwudziestometrowy krzyż, stojący na placyku znajdującym się po przeciwnej stronie jezdni.  
Po przejściu kolejnych kilkudziesięciu metrów wreszcie znalazł się u celu. Niewielka willa przypominała nieco siedzibę Czarnego Pana, co od razu wzbudziło podejrzliwość Severusa. Cóż, teraz nie było już odwrotu.  
Fawkes przysiadł na nie sprawiającym wrażenia stabilnego ogrodzeniu, a Snape wszedł na ganek i zapukał do drzwi wejściowych najpierw trzy, potem raz i wreszcie dwa razy. Otworzył mu wysoki blondyn w mundurze oficera Abwehry.  
— Najlepsze kasztany są na placu Pigalle — wyrecytował Snape zamiast powitania.  
Ponieważ oficer wciąż spoglądał na niego wyczekująco, Severus uznał, że albo ten relikt drugiej wojny światowej nie zna angielskiego, albo on coś pominął. Przypomniał sobie instrukcje Dumbledore'a i dodał:  
— Mamy dobrą pogodę. W zeszłym roku o tej porze padał deszcz.  
— Deszcz ze śniegiem — odparł oficer w nienagannej angielszczyźnie i uśmiechnął się. — Proszę wejść. Gandalf mówił, że przyśle pana na przeszkolenie.  
— Gandalf? — zapytał z niedowierzaniem Severus, wchodząc za oficerem do środka. Fawkes poderwał się z ogrodzenia i wleciał za nimi.  
Przeszli do salonu. W fotelu przy kominku siedział jakiś ponury typ i palił papierosa. Mundur miał czarny, gestapowski. Na stoliku przed nim leżał ułożony z zapałek jeż.  
— Nazywam się Stanisław Kolicki alias J23 vel Hans Kloss vel Ojciec Zawady — przedstawił się oficer. — A to jest...  
Typ w gestapowskim mundurze spojrzał na niego ostrzegawczo.  
— ...Stirlitz — dokończył Kloss.  
Agent skinął Severusowi głową.  
— _Zdrastwujcie._  
— On wciąż jest zakonspirowany, chociaż wojna skończyła się ponad trzydzieści pięć lat temu — wyjaśnił Kloss.  
Snape spojrzał podejrzliwie na obydwu mężczyzn, pośpiesznie dokonując obliczeń.  
— Jakoś krzepko wyglądacie jak na osiemdziesięciolatków — zauważył.  
— No co też pan, my się nie starzejmy. — Oficer sprawiał wrażenie dotkniętego samym podejrzeniem, że mógłby osiągnąć tak sędziwy wiek. — W naszych krajach jesteśmy wiecznie młodzi.  
— _Da_ — przyświadczył Stirlitz.  
— Czy on zna angielski? — zapytał Snape.  
— Zna. Podobnie jak rosyjski, niemiecki, francuski, polski, włoski, portugalski, hiszpański, węgierski, suahilli, hindi i kilka narzeczy arabskich. Ale będzie udawał, że nie zna.  
— _Herr Kloss _— przerwał mu Stirlitz. — _Du sprichst zu viel!_  
— Spokojnie, on jest z naszej branży — powiedział Kloss.  
— Dlaczego udaje? — zainteresował się Snape.  
— To proste, zawsze trzeba udawać, że wie się tylko dziesiątą część tego, co w rzeczywistości. To pierwsza rzecz, którą powinien pan zapamiętać, aby odnieść sukces jako szpieg.  
Severus skinął głową. To brzmiało nawet logicznie.  
— Po drugie, powinien pan obrać sobie pseudonim operacyjny. Na przykład SS... Mhm... jakiby tu panu dać numer porządkowy...  
— _Sem'nadtsat'_ — mruknął Stirlitz, układając z zapałek jamnika.  
— SS-17 — powtórzył Snape powoli. — Ładnie brzmi — mruknął. — A dlaczego siedemnaście?  
— Aaa... Stirlitz ma sentyment do tej liczby.  
— Po trzecie, należy pamiętać o stosowaniu haseł.  
— Jakich haseł?  
— Tajnych.  
— Aha.  
— Po czwarte, szpiegować trzeba tak, żeby nie dać się złapać.  
Severus czekał na ciąg dalszy.  
— No i? — zapytał wreszcie.  
— Co: no i? — zainteresował się Kloss. Tymczasem Stirlitz kolejno zdążył ułożyć z zapałek węża, nietoperza, lwa, smoka, krokodyla i godzillę. — To już koniec.  
— Zaraz, i to jest to całe szkolenie?  
— A czego pan oczekiwał? — zdziwił się Kloss. — Panie, Stirlitz uratował Kraków i pół świata, ja uratowałem Warszawę i drugie pół, czego pan od nas jeszcze wymaga?  
„Taaa... Ładnie żeś uratował" — pomyślał Stirlitz, zabierając się do układania z zapałek lisa — „Tak..." — myślał dalej Stirlitz. — „Co by ci Polacy bez nas zrobili?"  
— Może chociaż pięciu rad, zamiast czterech? — zapytał Snape z nadzieją.  
Stirlitz spojrzał na niego przenikliwie swoim posępnym spojrzeniem człowieka ciężko doświadczonego przez życie, którego większość spędził w konspiracji, bo nikt mu nie powiedział, że wojna już się dawno skończyła. A nawet gdy ktoś mówił, to Stirlitz w to nie wierzył, sądził, że to podstęp Bormanna, żeby go zdekonspirować.  
— A pijecie wy dużo, towarzyszu? — zapytał nieoczekiwanie.  
— Herbaty? Owszem.  
— Typowy Anglik — mruknął Kloss.  
— Wódki — uściślił Stirlitz.  
— Alkohol, znaczy się? Nie bardzo. Mam słabą głowę.  
Stirlitz i Kloss wymienili spojrzenia.  
— To moja rada będzie taka... wy nie pijcie przed akcją. _Ponimajesz?_  
Snape skinął głową.  
— I uważajcie na Brunnera — dodał Kloss. — Z niego to jest prawdziwa kanalia.  
— A kto to jest Brunner?  
— Każdy ma jakiegoś Brunnera. Albo Bormanna. Prędzej czy później się okaże. — Kloss spojrzał na zegarek. Nasze spotkanie trwa już dziewięć minut, to o wiele za długo. Sądzę, że musi pan już iść, SS-17. — Zaczął go kierować w stronę drzwi.  
— Zaraz, ale ja chciałbym jeszcze...  
— Reszty dowie się pan z tej książki — przerwał Kloss i wręczył mu egzemplarz „Casino Royale". — A to może się przydać. — Wcisnął mu w ręce niewielką walizeczkę.  
Snape zajrzał do środka. Był to podręczny zestaw charakteryzatorski. W jego skład wchodziły: sztuczna broda, ciemne okulary, jakiś puder, przepaska na oko, beret, sztuczna szczęka, fajka, kapelusz przypominający nakrycie głowy Sherlocka Holmesa, cylinder, sztuczny nos...  
— No, to ostatnie to chyba nie będzie potrzebne — zauważył Kloss mimochodem. Rzucił szybkie spojrzenie na Fawkesa. — Ale tej papugi radzę nie zabierać na akcje, za bardzo rzuca się w oczy.  
— To nie jest papuga i wcale nie należy do mnie... — zaczął Severus.  
Fawkes poparł go oburzonym skrzeknięciem.  
— Oczywiście. Życzę powodzenia w misji, SS-17. Przyda się panu. I proszę pamiętać, żeby meldować się centrali.  
— _Do swidania_ — rzucił Stirlitz, nie odrywając się od układania z zapałek potwora z Loch Ness.  
— Co to jest centrala? — zapytał Snape, nieco tym wszystkim ogłuszony, ale jego pytanie trafiło już tylko w zamknięte drzwi.  
Znalazł się na ganku z książką w jednej ręce, walizeczką charakteryzatorską w drugiej, Fawkesem siedzącym mu na ramieniu i przeczuciem, że wpakował się w jakąś paskudną kabałę. Miał wrażenie, że jedyną pożyteczną rzeczą, jakiej dowiedział się tego wieczora, był fakt, że z zapałek można układać zwierzątka.  
„Trzeba było zostać po stronie Czarnego Pana" — pomyślał.  
Westchnął i wkrótce pokornie przystąpił do wypełniania swojego zobowiązania.

_Piętnaście lat później_

Mniej więcej piętnaście lat później Severus siedział w Wielkiej Sali nad miską porannej owsianki i rozmyślał. Nie było w tym nic niecodziennego, bo nauczał tutaj już od czternastu lat, więc gdzież indziej miałby się znajdować o tej porze, jak nie w Hogwarcie, gdzie codziennie jadał owsiankę na śniadanie, przy okazji bardzo dużo rozmyślając?  
Chociaż Dumbledore nawalił z wypełnieniem swojej części zobowiązania, Severus wciąż wypełniał złożone przyrzeczenie. Rozpacz rozpaczą, ale zarobić na życie jakoś trzeba było, a zza krat Azkabanu miałby jednak kiepskie widoki na rozwój zawodowy. Mając więc do wyboru wyrok bez zawiasów i to wcale nie jedno- ani dwucyfrowy, a taki raczej bardziej dożywotni, wybrał opcję gorszą i został nauczycielem.  
Zawsze miał lekko masochistyczne skłonności.  
Starannie ukrywał duszę romantyka pod maską zimnego drania. Nikt nie przypuszczał, że wredny Mistrz Eliksirów jest w istocie niezwykle wrażliwą i czułą jednostką. W wolnych chwilach, gdy nie musiał zmagać się z tępotą uczniów i szpiegować Czarnego Pana, pisywał poematy, czytał poezję i grał na skrzypcach. W ukryciu pielęgnował pamięć o drogiej Lily Evans i była niczym ciepły płomyk rozgrzewający lodowatą skorupę, która pokrywała jego zbolałe serce.  
Bo, wbrew temu, co niektórzy sądzili, Severus Snape posiadał nie tylko serce, ale również sumienie. Wciąż czuł się winny śmierci Lily, o kilku innych rzeczach nie wspominając.  
Chwilami Severus znajdował się w tak złym stanie, że gotów był obwiniać się za powstanie efektu cieplarnianego, topnienie lodowców, przegraną Anglii z Portugalią w ćwierćfinale Pucharu Świata w Quidditchu w 1990 i wyginięcie wilka workowatego.  
Ogółem z jego stanem psychicznym było nie najlepiej, a Dumbledore wcale nie pomagał. Pomimo swojej ponadprzeciętnej inteligencji nie był w stanie pojąć, że cytrynowe dropsy nie są najlepszym lekarstwem na depresję, która dręczyła Mistrza Eliksirów.  
Najgorsze było jednak to, że wciąż nie potrafił się pogodzić z odejściem Lily. Wciąż zastanawiał się, skąd w nim to idealne uczucie do nieżyjącej od piętnastu lat kobiety. Tęsknił do niej niczym komodor karaibskiej floty do córki gubernatora Port Royal gardzącej jego uczuciem. Niczym porucznik muszkieterów opłakujący brutalnie zamordowaną kochankę. Niczym inkwizytor z Hez-Hezronu wzdychający do pięknej aktorki.  
Ogólnie rzecz biorąc, znalazłoby się jeszcze kilku innych podobnych do niego nieszczęśliwie zakochanych, romantycznych idiotów.  
„Dlaczego, ach, dlaczego?" — pomyślał, wzdychając bezgłośnie.  
Owsianka nie udzieliła odpowiedzi.  
Dlaczego nie mógł znaleźć sobie kogoś innego? Zerknął w lewo na siedzącą kilka krzeseł dalej Aurigę Sinistrę.  
Sinistra niewątpliwie posiadała kilka zalet. Po pierwsze była atrakcyjna, oczywiście jak na kogoś, kto nie był Lily. Po drugie wciąż znajdowała się w stanie wolnym. Po trzecie pochodzili z tego samego domu i nawet z tego samego rocznika. A ponadto z nikim innym nie mógł się równie wspaniale kłócić. Krótko mówiąc: pasowali do siebie. Drobny problem stanowił fakt, że na przeszkodzie jakiemukolwiek związkowi wciąż stawało wspomnienie o nieżyjącej kobiecie.  
Z zamyślenia wyrwała go sowa, która wylądowała na stole przy jego misce. A raczej miała taki zamiar, ale nie do końca jej wyszło, bo wpadła do jego talerza, chlapiąc naokoło zimną owsianką. Severus machinalnie wytarł owsiankę serwetką i wyciągnął z talerza mokry list.  
List zawierający, zaznaczmy to, szalenie tajną wiadomość:

_2000 s.7; I-4 VI-7 II-4 VII-19 I-6 I-7 IV-1 I-2 I-3; I-5; V-4 I-7 VIII-1 VIII-1 II-2 IV-3 I-7 I-1 I-2; VI-7 II-2 II-3; VII-19 I-7 VII-19 I-3; I-1 II-2 II-3 I-3 VIII-1 IV-1; II-3 I-5 I-2 I-4 I-2 I-7 VII-11; II-2; g. 14; Voldi_

Severus pogłówkował chwilę, po czym zostawił sowę w misce z resztkami owsianki, niedopitego Earl Greya, Sinistrę spoglądającą za nim tęsknym wzrokiem, Dumbledore'a, który właśnie przypomniał sobie, że chce mu coś powiedzieć (Severus udawał, że ogłuchł), i udał się do swoich lochów. Sięgnął po odpowiednią książkę i odczytał wiadomość. Uniósł jedną brew. Wyglądało na to, że czekał go pracowity dzień.

* * *

Snape był jedyną osobą obecną na olbrzymim, pustym placu, moknącym w popołudniowej mżawce. Aby się zamaskować, przykleił sobie sztuczne czarne wąsy, założył ciemne okulary przeciwsłoneczne, a na głowę wcisnął granatowy beret. Poza tym miał na sobie swoje zwykłe szaty i charakterystyczną długą pelerynę.  
Przysłani na kontakt Carrowowie nie zauważyli go.  
Snape czekał na uboczu pod ogromnym, klockowatym gmachem, który był podobno galerią mugolskiej sztuki współczesnej. Za przeszkloną ścianką dało się dostrzec jakieś nieforemne, zwyrodniałe kształty, prawdopodobnie rzeźby. Zawartość budynku fatalnie świadczyła o guście mugoli.  
Alecto i Amycus przeszli obok niego kilka razy, rozglądając się na boki. Snape w końcu się zniecierpliwił.  
— Pst. Tu jestem — syknął scenicznym szeptem, odklejając wąsy i zdejmując okulary.  
Alecto wzdrygnęła się, zaskoczona.  
— Snape? Skąd się tu wziąłeś?  
Oblicze Severusa było nieprzeniknione.  
— Hasło — wycedził przez zęby, zdejmując beret.  
— A, tak — przypomniała sobie Alecto. — Najlepsze fasolki wszystkich smaków są na placu Zakątnym — wyrecytowała.  
— Wujek Voldzio lubi je tylko późną jesienią — odparł Snape.  
— A stary dziad Dumbel woli dropsy — zakończył Amycus.  
— Macie coś dla mnie? — zapytał Severus, odchodząc na bok i profilaktycznie kryjąc się za drzewem.  
— Ta — Amycus zaczął grzebać po kieszeniach. Wyciągnął z nich kolejno paczkę miętusów, bilet na mecz quidditcha, miniaturowy portfel-podkówkę, ścierkę kuchenną w żółto-zielone paski, kastaniety oraz złoty pierścień i wreszcie na końcu zmiętą kartkę. Ostatni z tych przedmiotów podał Snape'owi.  
Severus rzucił na nią okiem.  
— Kupić mleko, bułki, ryż, kefir i kalesony — przeczytał, unosząc prawą brew. — Odebrać opiekacz. Naprawić kran. Mam załatwić sprawunki dla Czarnego Pana…? — zapytał z wahaniem.  
— A niech to, to moja lista rzeczy do zrobienia. — Amycus wyrwał mu kartkę, gdy Severus był przy słowach: „skończyć list do mamusi". Podał mu inny pergamin, wygrzebany z wewnętrznej kieszeni szaty, którą sprawdził dopiero teraz.  
Snape, spojrzawszy przeciągle na Amycusa, rozwinął go. Te instrukcje brzmiały już bardziej zrozumiale. Zawierały listę eliksirów do przygotowania. Trucizny, Veritaserum, mikstury leczące, wywar z jadu żmij, który Czarny Pan lubił dolewać sobie do herbaty – norma. Tylko dlaczego nie mógł mu tego przesłać przez jakąś kompetentną osobę? Z Carrowami zawsze ciężko się pracowało.  
Kiedy już pozbył się Amycusa i Alecto, doszedł do wniosku, że skoro znalazł się w Londynie, to może przejść się na Nokturn, by załatwić sprawunki. Rozejrzał się dookoła, sprawdzając, czy nikt nie patrzy i deportował się. Od razu przywitała go specyficzna atmosfera tego miejsca. Przy dużym sklepie Mikro Kasza & Curry znajdującym się przy mikroskopijnym skwerku Mitre, było jeszcze w miarę spokojnie. Bystry obserwator spostrzegłby jednak natychmiast, że nie było to do końca normalne miejsce, bowiem zaobserwować tam można było zdecydowanie więcej tajemniczych, zakapturzonych, przemykających pod ścianami ze zręcznością mimoucha polującego na ciasteczko, osobników na metr kwadratowy niż w innych miejscach magicznego świata.  
Nieopodal bramy ścianę podpierał młody długowłosy mężczyzna w ciemnobrązowym prochowcu. Zręcznie, nieco niedbale tasował karty. Spojrzał wprost na Snape'a i wtedy Severus spostrzegł, jak niezwykły był to wzrok. Nigdy w życiu czegoś takiego nie widział. Białka oczu tajemniczego osobnika były czarne, a tęczówki czerwone.  
— Zagramy, _mon ami_? — zapytał nieznajomy z silnym, nowoorleańskim akcentem.  
— Innym razem — mruknął Snape, mijając go i kierując się w dół ulicy.  
Natychmiast obległy go dziady proszalne.  
— Panie, poratuj pan knucikiem — rozległy się jęki.  
— Panie, panie, daj pan na piwko — wychrypiał jakiś wyjątkowo nałaźliwy dziad.  
Snape miał wielką ochotę poinformować go, że dać może mu co najwyżej w mordę, ale nie licowało to z jego godnością.  
Znaczącym ruchem sięgnął pod połę płaszcza. Dziady zmyły się jak niepyszne.  
— Panie, jeśli chcesz pan kupić coś tam, coś tam, to zaraz tutaj, w bramie. — Jakiś szemrany osobnik w kapturze przemknął obok niego, mamrocząc pod nosem w kółko te same słowa.  
Inni sprzedawcy otwarcie zachwalali swoje towary na ulicznych straganach:  
— Voodo laleczki jak świeże bułeczki!  
— Talizmany, antyuroki!  
— Sidła na wilkołaki!  
Nieco na uboczu, na krawężniku siedział pomarszczony starzec w ciemnoczerwonym _kikoi_. Wyglądał jak najprawdziwszy afrykański szaman, który dopiero co opuścił swoją _bomę_, stojącą na szczycie wzgórza. Rozrzucał przed sobą drobne kostki i kolorowe kamyczki, co jakiś czas marszcząc brwi, jakby ujrzał tam jakieś ważne przesłanie.  
Snape bez przekonania przeczytał napis na opartym o krawężnik kawałku tektury:

_Bezrobotny mundumugu zbiera na powrót __na Kirinyagę__ do Kenii. Magiczne amulety. Wróżenie z wnętrzności kozła i ze śledzenia ścieżek mrówek na ciele martwej żyrafy._

Severus, zatrzymał się, zaintrygowany, bo nigdzie nie widział ten martwej żyrafy.  
Starzec natychmiast zwrócił na niego uwagę. Podniósł żywy, bystry wzrok i uśmiechnął się.  
— _Jambo!_ — powitał go w suahili, ale dalej mówił już w nienagannej angielszczyźnie: — Pozwól, że opowiem ci historię. Dawno, dawno temu był sobie nietoperz, który koniecznie chciał stać się wężem. Ale kiedy przyłączył się do ich plemienia, pojął, że nigdy nie stanie się taki jak one. Poszedł więc do starego, mądrego lwa i...  
— Daruj sobie te opowiastki dla ciemnego ludu — przerwał mu Snape ze zniecierpliwieniem.  
— Wy, biali Europejczycy, nie macie żadnego szacunku dla starszych — westchnął szaman. — To może chociaż jakaś wróżba za drobną opłatą?  
Severus pomyślał, że właściwie co mu szkodzi. Nic gorszego niż od Trelawney na pewno nie usłyszy. Sięgnął do kieszeni i wrzucił galeona do glinianej miseczki stojącej obok napisu.  
— _Asante!_  
Zebrał kamyczki i kostki i rozrzucił je przed sobą z rozmachem.  
— Nosisz mrok w sercu.  
„Mrok? No tak, pewnie ma na myśli śmierciożerczość..." — pomyślał Severus i posmutniał. Niestety, od Śmierciożerców się nie odchodziło. W tej organizacji klamka była tylko z jednej strony.  
— Poniosłeś wielką stratę. Żyjesz przeszłością, zamiast patrzeć w przyszłość — ciągnął dalej starzec. Przez chwilę wpatrywał się z namysłem w układ wróżbiarskich akcesoriów. — Chociaż może to i lepiej, bo przyszłość rysuje się przed tobą nieciekawa — dodał. — Ponadto ciąży na tobie straszliwe _thahu_.  
— Thahu? A co to takiego?  
— Przekleństwo.  
— Potter — mruknął Severus. — No dobra, i co dalej?  
— Wystrzegaj się jadowitego węża, którego spotkasz na swojej ścieżce. — Starzec sięgnął do woreczka, który miał zawieszony na szyi i wyjął z niego mały, gładki kamyk. — Noś to przy sobie. To cię ochroni.  
— Przed nagłą i tragiczną śmiercią? — zapytał Severus z nadzieją.  
— Dzisiejszego wieczora – być może. Ale nie licz na zbyt wiele. Jestem _mundumugu_, a nie cudotwórcą. _Kwaheri_.  
Snape starannie schował kamyk i poszedł zająć się poważnymi sprawami, stwierdzając, że jak na razie wystarczy mu wróżbiarskiego nonsensu.  
Minął knajpę Pod Rannym Piratem, przed którą stał ponury ochroniarz, zakutany w długi czarny płaszcz z kapturem, o niepokojącym braku oblicza. Blokował wejście i złowrogo syczał na każdego, kto usiłował dostać się do środka. Jeszcze nie było otwarte. Po drugiej stronie ulicy, przed witryną znajdującego się naprzeciwko pubu sklepu z akcesoriami dla łowców wampirów, stał starszy mężczyzna o pociągłej twarzy i przenikliwych oczach. Miał na sobie długi płaszcz wyglądający dość mugolsko. Snape przyjrzał mu się uważnie, a i mężczyzna zwrócił na niego uwagę. Nie wyrzekł ani słowa, ale uczynił coś dziwnego: przeżegnał się. Severus uniósł wysoko jedną brew i pośpiesznie się oddalił.  
W herbaciarni Stanowczo i Zdecydowanie Czas na Dobrą Herbatę jakiś długowłosy białobrody starzec w jasnych jak śnieg szatach narobił zamieszania , dopytując się natrętnie o Czarną Umbarską. Nie docierało do niego, że czymś takim sklep nie dysponuje. Stojący u jego boku niski, czarnowłosy mężczyzna o bladym obliczu i podkrążonych oczach, jakby wiecznie niedosypiał, westchnął bezgłośnie. Najwyraźniej służył mu za tragarza, bo dźwigał w objęciach rozliczne pakunki. Snape, zniecierpliwiony, wtrącił się wreszcie i doradził czarodziejowi zakup Earl Greya. Starzec zerknął na niego nieufnie, ale skorzystał z rady. Gdy wyszedł ze sklepu, sprzedawca odetchnął z ulgą. Severus zerknął przez okno za osobliwym czarodziejem. Przeszedł na drugą stronę ulicy, tam gdzie znajdował się sklep z magicznymi kulami. Uginający się pod ciężarem pakunków sługa wlókł się za nim. Kolejka wreszcie ruszyła. Kolejny klient, zakapturzony czarodziej w czerwonym płaszczu opierający się na magicznej lasce, nie robił na szczęście kłopotów. Wychrypiał coś do sprzedawcy tak cichym głosem, że Severus nie usłyszał ani słowa, chociaż stał za nim. Gdy tajemniczy czarodziej wciągnął dłoń, by zapłacić, Snape dostrzegł, że miał złocisty odcień skóry.  
Severus szybko dokonał własnych zakupów (od wdzięcznego sprzedawcy dostał piętnastoprocentową zniżkę na Earl Greya) i poszedł załatwić pozostałe sprawunki.  
Gdy wychodził ze sklepu z ingrediencjami legalnymi inaczej, tajemniczy człowiek, którego dostrzegł wcześniej przed sklepem z akcesoriami dla łowców wampirów, stał tuż przy wejściu i oglądał wystawę. Ledwie Severus uczynił krok, nieznajomy zastąpił mu drogę i machnął czymś przed nosem. Snape odruchowo cofnął się, potykając o stopień i o mało co nie upadając. Mężczyzna trzymał w ręku srebrny krzyż.  
— Panie, zwariował pan? — wysyczał Severus.  
Osobnik coś wymamrotał i zmarszczył brwi. Najwyraźniej spodziewał się innego efektu. Snape miał zamiar wyciągnąć różdżkę, ale przeciwnik był szybszy. Błyskawicznym ruchem sięgnął za pazuchę płaszcza i posunął mu jakiś intensywnie woniejący wiecheć pod nos. Bukiecik był zrobiony z kwiatów czosnku.  
Czyżby ten obłąkany dziadyga był ulicznym sprzedawcą?  
— Nie chcę niczego kupować — powiedział Snape zdecydowanym tonem i zręcznie go wyminął.  
Kolejny atak nastąpił Pod Rannym Piratem. Tym razem za pomocą główki czosnku i nieomal zakończyłby się tragicznie, bo Snape na tym pozornie niewinnym warzywku, zdradziecko rzuconym mu pod nogi, o mało co nie fiknął. Odzyskawszy równowagę, spojrzał przeszywającym wzrokiem na czosnek, potem na nieznajomego, przyczajonego za drewnianą beczką, a potem jeszcze raz na czosnek, tak na wszelki wypadek. Poderwał go spokojnie niewerbalnym zaklęciem i podszedł do osłupiałego mężczyzny.  
— Chyba coś panu wypadło — wycedził, oddając mu czosnek.  
Co za namolny facet! Jak takiego świra mogli w ogóle wypuścić na ulicę? Powinien siedzieć na oddziale zamkniętym u Św. Munga.  
Załatwiając pozostałe zakupy, zastanawiał się, skąd na Nokturnie tyle dziwacznych osobników. Wiele już rzeczy tutaj widywał, ale aż takiego nagromadzenia jednego dnia nie. Odpowiedź przyniósł afisz wiszący przed Klubem Diogenesa, znajdującym się na końcu ulicy:

_Doroczny zjazd mrocznych czarodziejów i łowców wampirów._

Snape, przeczytawszy to, przez moment poczuł przypływ oburzenia, że nie został zaproszony, ale przypomniał sobie, że przecież teoretycznie rzecz biorąc jest po tej dobrej stronie. Praktycznie chyba zresztą też.  
Z ciekawości zerknął na ciąg dalszy:

_Wykład inauguracyjny „Zjawiska nie z tego świata a mugole" poprowadzą D. & S. Winchesterowie._

Rzucił okiem na tematy pozostałych wykładów. Niejaki Raziel miał wygłosić prelekcję o zaświatach. Dylan Dog o praktycznym wykorzystywaniu wiedzy o zjawiskach paranormalnych w kryminologii. Dzień pierwszy zjazdu kończył wykład na temat przydatności ośmiornic w typowaniu wyników meczy quidditcha.  
„Kto układał ten program?" — pomyślał Snape ze zdumieniem i nagle przestał żałować, że nie został zaproszony.  
Zajrzał jeszcze do kilku sklepów z ingrediencjami, znajdujących się naprzeciwko Klubu, ale niczego już w nich nie kupił. Powoli zaczął kierować się w stronę Pokątnej.  
Ktoś go zatrzymał, gdy był już blisko skwerku.  
Severus zerknął w twarz osobnika i trochę go zmroziło. Spoglądał prosto w oblicze czaszki o pustych oczodołach. Czarne szaty wisiały luźno na szkielecie. W kościstej ręce trzymał kosę. Severus pomyślał przelotnie, że chyba jeszcze na niego trochę za wcześnie; miał kilka spraw do załatwienia na tym padole łez... Jednak ponury kosiarz nie sprawiał bynajmniej wrażenia, jakby miał ochotę tą swoją kosą się na niego zamachnąć.  
— PRZEPRASZAM, CZY WIE PAN, GDZIE JEST KLUB DIOGENESA?  
— W dół ulicą, po prawej. 221B — odparł Snape, wskazując kierunek.  
— DZIĘKUJĘ BARDZO.  
Severus dyskretnie otarł pot z czoła i dla ukojenia nerwów postanowił zajrzeć do księgarni.  
— Hej, szefie, coś blado wyglądasz — zagadnęła przyjaźnie trupia czaszka lewitująca przed wejściem. Snape nie odpowiedział. Chociaż uważał się za człowieka o silnych nerwach, miał chwilo dość kontaktu ze szkieletami ludzkimi tudzież jego elementami.  
Ledwie wyszedł ze sklepu (zaopatrzony w dwie nowe książki, których wcale nie zamierzał kupić), przykleił się do niego Mundungus Fletcher.  
— O, sie ma! — Uchylił kapelusza i podszedł do Snape'a, odłączywszy się od grupki meneli, z którymi rozpracowywał butelkę Ognistej.  
— Czy my się znamy? — odparł Snape, nie patrząc na niego.  
— Taa... faktycznie, nie znamy się — przypomniał sobie Fletcher, wciąż idąc obok niego. — Ale i tak spotkamy się dzisiaj.  
Snape zaczął iść szybciej. Fletcher również.  
— Bo wiesz, dzisiaj jest dwudziesty trzeci lutego — powiedział znacząco.  
Snape już prawie biegł. Fletcher nie dał rady dotrzymać mu kroku i został z tyłu.  
— No więc spotkamy się sam wiesz z okazji czego, sam wiesz gdzie i sam wiesz o której godzinie — darł się jeszcze z przeciwległej strony ulicy, zwracając na siebie uwagę całego półświatka.  
Severus uciekł kłusikiem, ale niestety wszystko słyszał.  
Schronił się za rogiem i schował twarz w dłoniach.  
O nie!  
Teraz nie mógł udawać, że o tym zapomniał i wieczorem musiał się stawić na zebraniu Zakonu. Niestety, dzisiaj był ten szczególny dzień. Dzień, którego Severus Snape nienawidził bardziej od dnia swoich urodzin, rocznicy przystąpienia do Śmierciożerców, pierwszego września, rocznicy tragicznego zgonu Lily i dni, w których musiał umyć głowę.  
Dwudziesty trzeci lutego.  
Dzień Święta Zakonu Feniksa.  
Co roku, w ramach idiotycznej integracji, Dumbledore urządzał absurdalne spotkanie, na którym obecność była obowiązkowa. W tym roku Snape miał nadzieję profilaktycznie o nim zapomnieć. I prawie by mu się to udało, gdyby nie cholerny Fletcher... Gdyby Severus nie pojawił się na zebraniu, Mundungus na pewno by na niego nakablował. Nie ma siły, teraz już musiał iść...  
Ponure rozmyślania Severusa przerwał kolejny dziad. Wyglądał nawet dość porządnie i w sumie wcale nie jak żebrak. Nosił czarny płaszcz, a oblicze skrywał pod rondem czarnego kapelusza. Snape poczuł irytację. W ciągu ostatniej godziny spotkał zdecydowanie zbyt dużo tajemniczych osobników w płaszczach. Też mieli jakiś zjazd, czy co?  
Nieznajomy spojrzał na niego jasnobłękitnymi oczami o przeszywającym spojrzeniu i zaczął:  
— Za wszystko trzeba będzie...  
— Spieprzaj, dziadu — warknął Snape, nie dając mu dokończyć, i wypadł z zaułka.  
— ...zapłacić — dokończył skonfundowany nieznajomy, nieprzyzwyczajony do takiego traktowania.  
Severus przystanął w bramie, za którą znajdowała się wąska uliczka prowadząca na Pokątną. Obejrzał się i uznał, że najwyższa pora się zmywać, bowiem spostrzegł łowcę wampirów, idącego w jego kierunku z zaciętą miną. W jednej ręce trzymał osikowy kołek, a w drugiej młotek.  
„Kurczę blade w odwłok szaleńczo kopane!" — pomyślał Snape. — „Ale się uczepił!"  
Nie miał czasu ani ochoty tłumaczyć mu za pomocą Niewybaczalnych, że nie ma nic wspólnego z Drakulą, nie pija krwi i nie sypia w trumnie, chociaż od lat podejrzewali go o to uczniowie, a zapewne i część grona pedagogicznego Hogwartu.  
Zwinął się z Nokturnu i szybko wmieszał w tłum na Pokątnej, gubiąc wreszcie uciążliwy ogon w postaci łowcy wampirów.

* * *

Ostatnie godziny popołudniowej wolności minęły i wreszcie z rezygnacją musiał deportować się na Grimmauld Place.  
Przez długą chwilę stał przed drzwiami domu z numerem 12 z dość nikłą nadzieją, że wydarzy się coś, co pozwoli mu uniknąć wejścia do środka.  
Wpatrywał się w każde okno długo i intensywnie, ale niestety, nie ujrzał na żadnym parapecie okiennym wystawionych sześciu żelazek i słonecznika w doniczce, co nieodzownie byłoby symbolem wpadki.  
Niemal błagał w myślach, by teraz wezwał go Czarny Pan. Nigdy w życiu tak bardzo nie pragnął audiencji u niego. Z radością podłożyłby się pod Cruciatusa.  
Zwłaszcza, że Czarny Pan i tak nigdy w niego nie trafiał i obrywał ktoś inny.  
Rozejrzał się jeszcze dookoła, uważnie lustrując okolicę. Kto wie, może w okolicy wybuchł jakiś pożar i będzie mógł wziąć udział w jego gaszeniu?  
Wypatrywał staruszki, którą mógłby przeprowadzić przez jezdnię.  
Zepsutego Błędnego Rycerza, w którego naprawie mógłby pomóc.  
Liczył, że wydarzy się cokolwiek, co odwlekłoby w czasie to, co było nieuniknione.  
Nic.  
Pełen nieżyczliwości do sił sprawczych podszedł do drzwi.  
Zastukał trzy razy i wypowiedział hasło:  
— Szkorbut, szkorbut.  
Chwila ciszy. Usłyszał, że ktoś podchodzi do drzwi z drugiej strony. Jednak zamiast je otworzyć, powiedział:  
— Lumbago, lumbago.  
Severus lekko osłupiał. Czyżby Dumbledore nie poinformował go o nowym haśle? Może to i lepiej, nie będzie musiał uczestniczyć w tej pożałowania godnej imprezie. Już miał zamiar wykonać w tył zwrot i chyłkiem uciec z ganku, gdy drzwi się otworzyły. Stał w nich Syriusz Black z flaszką w ręku. Przez chwilę mierzyli się wzrokiem wilka i jadowitego węża, które spotkały się na wąskiej leśnej ścieżce.  
— Dlaczego lumbago? — nie wytrzymał w końcu Severus, niepomny, że solennie poprzysiągł sobie w obecności swojego największego wroga zachowywać zawsze wyniosłe, kamienne milczenie. Zwykle wytrzymywał przez minutę, po czym zaczynali sobie z Blackiem najpierw dogryzać, potem wymyślać brukowanymi słowami, a na końcu dochodziło do różdżkoczynów.  
— Mnie, Sever, bolą plecy — wyznał z powalającą szczerością Syriusz. — Zęby mam w porządku.  
— Po Azkabanie? A to ciekawe... — zdziwił się uprzejmie Snape, wchodząc za Blackiem do środka.  
I od razu dostał się w sam środek piekła. Znaczy się, obchodów święta. Na miejscu byli już wszyscy.  
— O, Snape! Tylko ciebie nam brakowało — powiedział Moody, gdy go zauważył.  
— Ciebie również niemiło widzieć — odparł Severus głosem elegancko wychowanego grzechotnika. — Departament znów zaczął wypuszczać cię nocami?  
Moody skrzywił się i pociągnął łyk gorzałki z piersiówki, a Severus zajął miejsce na uboczu, starając się nie rzucać się w oczy, co weszło mu w nawyk po latach szpiegowskiej działalności.  
Zwykle Dumbledore wygłaszał jakąś krzepiącą przemowę, ale Snape się spóźnił i tym razem wątpliwe szczęście wysłuchania jej jakoś go ominęło.  
Przyjęcie składało się z bułki paryskiej, zakąsek przygotowanych przez Molly Weasley i morza alkoholu. Kawa, herbata i inne napoje znajdowały się pod ręką w ilości zupełnie zadowalającej. Z początku atmosfera spotkania była dość grobowa, bo też i sytuacja Zakonu niezbyt wesoło się prezentowała, więc impreza okolicznościowa bardziej przypominała stypę niż cokolwiek innego.  
Przy pierwszym litrze wszystkim było jeszcze bardzo smutno i wszyscy trzeźwo, przytomnie i rozsądnie rozpatrywali sytuację, roztrząsając idiotyzm ministra nie przyjmującego do świadomości powrotu Tego, Którego Imienia Nie Wolno Wymawiać i stopień ogłupienia magicznego społeczeństwa tkwiącego w tym całym monstrualnym łgarstwie. Przy drugim zaczęli dochodzić do wniosku, że w sumie nie jest jeszcze tak źle, bo siły wroga są jednak dość szczupłe, Główny Zły Złoczyńca nie odzyskał jeszcze pełni wpływów, a ich strona dysponuje Wybrańcem, który już raz go pokonał, tylko że nie tak całkowicie; może za drugim razem uda się dokładniej. Przy trzecim nastrój uległ już radykalnej poprawie.  
Ktoś nastawił radio Tłok FM, gdzie wyjątkowo zamiast gadania leciała muzyka taneczna. Mundungus zaczął grać na organkach, z początku dość rzewnie, potem bardziej skocznie. Część towarzystwa ruszyła w radosne pląsy, reszta zajęła się wykańczaniem zakąsek. Alkohol lał się strumieniami.  
Podczas toastu Severus ledwie umoczył usta. Doskonale wiedział, że pić nie może i nie powinien. Miał słabą głowę i upijał się od byle czego. Co gorsza, po alkoholu robił się znacznie bardziej rozmowny niż zwykle. W profesji szpiega była to cecha wysoce niepożądana. Przerzucił się na soczek pomarańczowy i na tym paliwie miał zamiar dojechać do końca tej żałosnej imprezy. Byle do północy. Potem wszyscy będą już tak ubzdryngoleni, że będzie mógł się niezauważenie wymknąć.  
Nie udzielał się towarzysko. Siedział na uboczu z ponurą miną, sącząc sok i przysłuchując się rozmowom, sam nie biorąc w nich udziału.  
— ...prowadzili obserwację obiektu i już myśleli, że coś mają, rozumiesz, chochlą coś w kotle mieszał, to myśleli, że to nielegalne eliksiry — opowiadał Moody Dedalusowi Diggle. — Chcieli przymknąć gościa, podejrzewali, że ma powiązania, ale bez dowodów... No i wpadli, wszystko rozwalili, a tu się okazało, że facet gotował kalafiorową...  
Black opowiadał jakąś wesołą historię, chyba na temat Snape'a, bo całe słuchające go towarzystwo co i rusz zerkało w jego stronę. Severus zazgrzytał zębami i poprzysiągł sobie solennie, że nie da mu tej satysfakcji i tym razem nie da się sprowokować. Obserwował ze swojego kącika z niesmakiem, a wręcz z absmakiem, jak normalne i rozsądne na trzeźwo jednostki po wypiciu kilku głębszych zmieniają się w pijaną, kretyńsko rozweseloną i zachowującą się zupełnie nieracjonalne zgraję. Elita czarodziejskiego społeczeństwa, no żeż jego mać!  
Koło dwudziestej trzeciej impreza znalazła się w stadium krytycznym. McGonagall chyba niezbyt dobrze się bawiła, bo po alkoholu dostawała zapaści i nie mogła zbyt wiele wypić. Flitwick zasnął pod stołem. Sprout piła z fikusem benjaminem. To znaczy ona miała w kieliszku Ognistą, a fikus dostawał setkę wody nalaną ze stojącej obok konewki. Hagrid wziął się za śpiewanie jakiejś rzewnej pieśni. Głos miał donośny, więc udało mu się zagłuszyć gwar rozmów, ale po pewnym czasie ochrypł i nie był w stanie ciągnąć dalej tej działalności artystycznej. Elfias Doge, Arabella Figg, Charlie Weasley i Emmelina Vance grali w pokera na zapałki. Dumbledore zagłębił się w jakąś filozoficzno-wspominkową rozmowę z bratem. Dość często padały w niej zwroty: „przemądrzały dziadyga", „uparty stary kozioł", „zmurszały pień" i „ty ramolu!". Severus z pewnym wzruszeniem pomyślał, że to miłe, że po tylu latach bracia tak świetnie podtrzymują stosunki rodzinne.  
Siedzący przy drugim końcu stołu Moody i Black chlali na potęgę. Tonks z Lupinem odstawiali jakiś skoczny taniec na środku salonu, wyglądający jak skrzyżowanie twista z jive. Obok nich pląsali Bill Weasley z Hestią Jones, dla odmiany usiłując tańczyć paso doble. Kingsley spróbował z kolei quickstepa, ale szybko uznał, że standard mu nie pasuje i oświadczył, że jest umierającym łabędziem. Wyginając się wdzięcznie, podryfował w kierunku korytarza. Sił starczyło mu tylko do najbliższego krzesła. Padł na nie i zamarł, przewieszony przez nie już nie jak umierający, ale martwy łabędź.  
Snape westchnął. Dlaczego ludzie musieli zachowywać się tak żałośnie po wypiciu alkoholu?  
Ktoś przysiadł się do niego.  
— Minerwo… z tymi rozpuszczonymi włosami wyglądasz naprawdę sexy — wychrypiał Moody, ku przerażeniu Snape'a kładąc mu dłoń na udzie. Severus zerwał się jak oparzony i uciekł do kuchni, gdzie przy otwartym oknie gromadzili się wszyscy palacze, bo Molly zabraniała oddawać się temu zgubnemu nałogowi w salonie. Nie wytrzymał tam jednak długo i wrócił do salonu, by dalej cierpieć w odosobnieniu.  
Dość długo udawało się chronić swój sok pomarańczowy. Do czasu aż nie zainteresował się nim Black.  
— A coś ty taki ponury, Sever? — zagadnął życzliwie z głupawym uśmiechem. Zerknął na jego szklankę. — Co ty tam żłopiesz? Soczek? Żartujesz chyba! Nie odmówisz chyba wypicia kolejki ze starym kumplem z budy, co?  
Black wyglądał tak, że odmowna odpowiedź mogłaby być niebezpieczna.  
— Nie, nie, mnie nie wolno — zaprotestował słabo Snape.  
— Wolno, wolno, jak ja mówię, to wolno. — I nalał mu wódki.  
Nie było ucieczki.  
Po kilku kolejkach, bo na jednej się oczywiście nie skończyło, Snape stwierdził, że w sumie z Syriusza jest całkiem równy gość, a po kilku następnych kochał go jak brata.  
Potem Syriusz poszedł pić z Lupinem i Severus, bliski już osunięcia się pod stół, został sam, nie rozumiejąc, dlaczego jego brat go opuścił. Dość mocno wstawiony, był bliski podjęcia próby zintegrowania się z resztą, gdy nagle usłyszał obok siebie znajomy głos:  
— Severusie, sądziłam, że nie pijesz.  
Uniósł nieprzytomny wzrok i ujrzał Sinistrę. Zamrugał oczami. Chyba miał już zwidy?  
— Co tu robisz, Aurigo? — zdziwił się. — Przecież nie jesteś w Zakonie. W zasadzie to nie jesteś nigdzie i istniejesz w kanonie tylko w trzech zdaniach.  
— Toteż, jak widzisz, muszę wykorzystywać każdą okazję, żeby się gdzieś pojawić. Postaci niedoceniane w kanonie tak mają. — Usiadła obok niego. — Wesoło tu u was — zauważyła.  
Trafiła akurat na moment w którym martwy łabędź Kinsley ożył i zerwał się z krzesła, na którym oddawał ducha. Ponieważ wybrał sobie na to niewłaściwy moment, zderzył się z Lupinem i Tonks i cała trójka runęła na Artura Weasleya, który nie rozrabiał, a grzecznie spał sobie na stole. Minerwa gdzieś zniknęła. Mundungus siedział na szafie i wydłubywał ozorki z salcesonu, resztę ze wstrętem wyrzucając za siebie. Aberforth uczył kozła stepować.  
— Napijesz się? — zaproponowała Auriga.  
Nie wypadało odmówić.  
Po kilku kolejkach obydwoje mieli nieźle w czubie, bo Ognista była jakaś wyjątkowo mocna. Auriga znajdowała się już tak jakby coraz bliżej Severusa. Nie bez zaskoczenia stwierdził, że zupełnie mu to nie przeszkadza. Właściwie, w przeciwieństwie do Lily Sinistra była jak najbardziej żywa, a on nigdy nie miał jakoś skłonności do nekrofilii, wobec czego...  
Nagle poczuł palenie Mrocznego Znaku.  
Trochę go to otrzeźwiło.  
Trochę.  
— Niestety, obowiązek wzywa, skarbie — westchnął, łapiąc się za lewe przedramię.  
Sinistra tylko skinęła głową.  
— Zawsze to samo.  
— Zaczekasz na mnie? — zapytał z nadzieją.  
— Mogę zaczekać. Ale ty jutro już niczego nie będziesz pamiętać. I skończy się jest zwykle.  
— Znaczy, co to znaczy? To jest, chciałem powiedzieć, na czym? — Severus zmarszczył brwi.  
— Na niczym — westchnęła Auriga. — Uważaj na siebie.  
Skutkiem tego niefortunnego splotu wydarzeń w dniu Święta Zakonu Feniksa Severus Snape pojawił się na zebraniu Wewnętrznego Kręgu kompletnie pijany, nucąc pod nosem „Hej, Feniksy", z rolką cytrynowych dropsów wystającą z kieszeni.  
Ale nie uprzedzajmy fabuły.

* * *

Czarny Pan nerwowo krążył po komnacie. Śmierciożercy jeszcze bardziej nerwowo śledzili jego ruchy.  
Kiedy Czarny Pan zaczynał krążyć po komnacie, niechybnie oznaczało to, że Cruciatus wisi w powietrzu.  
Lord zatrzymał się wreszcie w miejscu.  
— Gdzie, do-mugolskiej-dziewki-lekkich-obyczajów-żyjącej-w-biedzie, podziewa się Snape? Spóźnia się już trzy minuty i zaraz zacznie się czwarta!  
Śmierciożercy spojrzeli po sobie z zaniepokojeniem. Każda minuta spóźnienia oznaczała jednego Cruciatusa dla spóźnionego. Ale przy celności Czarnego Pana oberwać mógł każdy.  
— Voldzio jest w paskudnym humorze — skomentował ktoś odrobinę za głośno.  
Czarny Pan zatrzymał się i spojrzał miażdżącym wzrokiem na Śmierciożerców.  
— Kto powiedział Voldzio?  
Cisza.  
— Jeżeli nikt się nie przyzna, to wszyscy zostaną ukarani.  
— To Lucjusz — powiedział Glizdogon.  
— Wcale nie! — oburzył się Malfoy. — To ty powiedziałeś Voldzio, sam słyszałem!  
— Ja? Ja nie mówiłem Voldzio! A zresztą to Snape to wymyślił.  
— Snape'a tu nie ma — zauważył Yaxley. — A on może mówić Voldzio i zawsze uchodzi mu to na sucho, bo ktoś inny obrywa. Ciągle tylko Voldzio to i Voldzio tamto.  
— Przestańcie nazywać mnie Voldzio! — krzyknął „Voldzio" okropnie zdenerwowany.  
— Ale to nieprawda, nie ja powiedziałem Voldzio... — dalej protestował Lucjusz, ale lepiej by zrobił, gdyby siedział cicho.  
Czerwone oczy Czarnego Pana poczerwieniały jeszcze bardziej.  
Cruciatusom nie było końca.  
Gdy Lord już wyładował swoją furię, łaskawie pozwolił Śmierciożercom się pozbierać i zarządził pięciominutową przerwę na papierosa.  
Prawie wszyscy wyszli zapalić, by ukoić nerwy. Zebranie dopiero się zaczynało i nie wiadomo było, co jeszcze mogło się wydarzyć. Noc zapowiadała się na bardzo długą, bardzo ciężką i bardzo bolesną. W komnacie został tylko MacNair, siedzący na uboczu, z ponurą miną na twarzy, ostrząc swój rzeźnicki nóż. Kuba Rozpruwacz poczułby się w jego towarzystwie niepewnie.  
— Słyszycie? — zapytał Dołohow, gdy Śmierciożercy wrócili do salonu i szykowali się do zajęcia swoich miejsc. Teraz wszyscy zamarli, nie wyłączając Czarnego Pana.  
Ktoś śpiewał. Nie była to jednak melodia ani tekst piosenki: „My jesteśmy groźni Śmierciożercy, hopsa-sa" albo hymn pochwalny na cześć Lorda: „Niech żyje nam, niech żyje nam, niech żyje nam nasz niedobry Czarny Pan". Głos, jakby znajomy, zbliżył się, i po chwili dało się już rozróżnić pierwsze słowa. Ktoś szedł przez hol rezydencji, nucąc:

_Hej, hej, hej, feniksy, omijajcie klątwy i uroki..._

W tym samym momencie, jakby dla podkreślenia dramatyzmu, rozległ się brzęk tłuczonego szkła. Uwaga zgromadzonych, skupiona pierwotnie na osobie znajdującej się za drzwiami, przerzuciła się na okno. Do środka wpadł nietoperz. Gwałtowny podmuch wiatru zgasił świece.  
— Snape? — zapytał Nott z powątpieniem, oświetlając różdżką ogłuszonego nietoperza.  
— Carramba! — rozległo się od strony drzwi.  
Snape wszedł, a raczej wtoczył się do komnaty. Spostrzegłszy wlepione weń spojrzenia Śmierciożerców i wzrok Czarnego Pana, przystanął i wczepił się w futrynę, by utrzymać jako taki pion. Zatrzymał spojrzenie na Lordzie.  
— Sie ma, Voldzio! — powiedział radośnie.  
Oczy Czarnego Pana zwęziły się niebezpiecznie.  
— Mówiłem, że masz mnie tak nie nazywać! I płacisz za wybitą szybę. Potrącę ci to z twojej doli za eliksiry — pogroził mu palcem. — Zaraz, czy ja o czymś nie zapomniałem? — zapytał sam siebie.  
Glizdogon szepnął coś Czarnemu Panu na ucho z wyjątkowo wrednym uśmieszkiem czającym się na podobnym do szczurzego pyszczka obliczu.  
— Ach, tak, zgadza się. Dziękuję, Glizdogonie. _Crucio!_ — Skierował różdżkę na Snape'a.  
Akurat w tym samym momencie Severus, dryfujący w stronę stołu, potknął się o skraj swojej peleryny i zaklęcie trafiło w Lucjusza.  
Rozległ się krzyk protestu i bólu:  
— Za co? — załkał Malfoy.  
— Za niewinność — skomentował Dołohow bez namysłu i zaraz zerknął z przestrachem na Czarnego Pana. Lord jednak nie zwrócił uwagi na te słowa, całą uwagę poświęcając Snape'owi.  
— Gdzie masz strój organizacyjny? — zapytał z irytacją.  
— Coś jest nie tak z moją peleryną? — Snape spojrzał po sobie. — Mam usprawiedliwienie od Dumbledore'a, że byłem na zebraniu Zakonu i nie zdążyłem wpaść do lochów po właściwe ciuchy.  
Czarny Pan uniósł dłoń, zamierzając walnąć się w czoło z rozpaczy, ale w porę uświadomił sobie, że mu nie wypada, więc tylko wzniosłym, pełnym boleści gestem przyłożył ją do skroni.  
— Siadaj, Snape — syknął.  
Severus zajął jedyne wolne miejsce, pomiędzy Lucjuszem a Amycusem Carrowem.  
— Zebraliśmy się tutaj dzisiaj, aby przedyskutować nasze złe, okrutne i mroczne plany… Bardzo złe i bardzo okrutne. I mroczne. Tak, są tak mroczne, że nawet mnie samego to przeraża. Nie mogę spać w nocy, kiedy o nich myślę.  
— Chętnie dotrzymam ci towarzystwa, mój panie, byś nie był samotny ze swoimi myślami — wyrwała się Bellatriks.  
Czarny Pan rzucił jej przeszywające spojrzenie czerwonych oczu, obliczone na wywoływanie grozy.  
Z niewiadomych przyczyn Bellatriks wydawała się być zachwycona faktem, że przyciągnęła jego uwagę.  
— Lubię być sam ze swoimi myślami — wysyczał Lord. — Ale… ekhm… co do wieczora. Ekhm, porozmawiamy o tym po zebraniu.  
Rozległ się głośny rumor. Bellatriks, słysząc te słowa, spadła z krzesła, mdlejąc z wrażenia.  
Czarny Pan, zakłopotany, zerknął pod stół.  
Narcyza zerwała się z troską.  
— Zostaw, przewróciło się, niech leży — powiedział Czarny Pan. — No to jazda z tym wapnem. Jak już mówiłem… — urwał, dostrzegłszy coś niepokojącego. Jeden ze Śmierciożerców w ogóle go nie słuchał. — Snape, do jeden-krótki-wyraz-pisany-na-murach-Hogsmeade-zazwyczaj-z-błędem-ortograficznym, przestań układać te zwierzątka z zapałek i słuchaj, co mówi twój pan i władca. _Crucio!_  
Snape akurat schylił się po jedną z upuszczonych zapałek i zaklęcie ponownie trafiło w Lucjusza, który, tak się nieszczęśliwie dla niego złożyło, siedział obok.  
— Ał! Moje oko — jęknął Malfoy, łapiąc się za twarz.  
— Zobacz! — powiedział Amycus do swojej siostry, Alecto, siedzącej obok niego. — On ułożył feniksa z zapałek. Tylko z jednego pudełka.  
— Łał! Ja też chcę tak umieć! — powiedział Dołohow, wyciągając szyję, by lepiej widzieć.  
— Też mi coś — mruknął Yaxley, ale i on nie mógł powstrzymać się od zerknięcia na dzieło Snape'a.  
— Milczeć! Spokój! — zdenerwował się Czarny Pan. — Snape, schowaj te mugolskie… patyczki.  
— Sory, szefuniu. — Severus uniósł rękę w górę w przepraszającym geście i zgarnął zapałki do pudełeczka.  
— O czym to ja... A tak, mam zamiar zinfiltrować ministerstwo. I już nawet wiem jak — zrobił krótką pauzę w celu uzyskania lepszego efektu. Śmierciożercy wpatrywali się w niego w nabożnym skupieniu. Prawie wszyscy, bo Snape zaczął układać domek z kart. — Jak wiemy, wszystkie wejścia do Ministerstwa są starannie obstawione, ale — Czarny Pan uniósł w górę palec — my wejdziemy wyjściem!  
Śmierciożercy z podziwem i uznaniem kiwali głowami, niektórzy klaskali, a mało brakowało zerwaliby się i zaczęli skakać jak małpy w cyrku.  
— No i? Jakieś komentarze?  
— Tego, fajny pomysł — powiedział Yaxley. Siedział najbliżej, więc to do niego skierowane było pytanie. — Kiedy kolejna część?  
Czary Pan spojrzał na niego ponuro.  
— „Fajne" nie mieści się w definicji komentarza.  
— Czarny Pan to by chciał zaraz trumnę, a tu żadnych danych, tylko zarys... — Yaxley plątał się w zeznaniach.  
— W trumnie to ty możesz zaraz wylądować — pogroził mu Czarny Pan.  
Śmierciożerca zbladł. Widocznie wizja samego siebie w drewnianej jesionce jakoś niezbyt mu się spodobała.  
Tymczasem Snape siał zamęt w szeregach.  
— Cytrynowego dropsa? — zaproponował Malfoyowi. – He, he.  
Śmiech u osoby, która nigdy się nie śmieje, w połączeniu z tą dość niepokojącą propozycją, zwłaszcza, że w grę wchodziły ulubione słodycze wroga, wzbudziły razem uzasadniony niepokój u Śmierciożerców. Snape mógł sobie robić co chciał, ale żaden z nich nie chciał być posądzony o wchodzenie w konszachty z wrogiem poprzez przyjęcie korzyści spożywczej w postaci cytrynowych dropsów mugolskiego pochodzenia.  
Śmierciożercy, skonfundowani, zerknęli na Czarnego Pana. Voldemort złowieszczo zmrużył oczy, nieco mniej złowieszczo oparł podbródek na dłoni i, wpatrując się w Snape'a, układającego wieżę z cytrynowych dropsów, zaczął rozmyślać.  
Część Śmierciożerców, widząc, że Czarny Pan myśli, dyskretnie podniosła się od stołu i wyszła na papierosa. Zapowiadała się dłuższa przerwa, spowodowana nadchodzącą retrospekcją.

* * *

Jakiś czas temu Czarny Pan zaczął mieć pewne podejrzenia względem Snape'a. Severus irytował go niewymownie swoim nieprzyzwoitym do obrzydliwości opanowaniem, zręcznymi, gładkimi wymówkami i wykrętami. Skłaniało go to do zastanawiania się, czy szpieg w Hogwarcie jest mu naprawdę niezbędny do szczęścia. Powinien był się go pozbyć na samym początku, w ogóle nie słuchając jego wyjaśnień, gdy ta łajza przypełzła na zebranie na cmentarzu skandalicznie spóźniona (a Czarny Pan nie znosił niepunktualności). Własne nierozsądne zachowanie dziwiło go niepomiernie. Niemniej Severus od czasu do czasu się przydawał i to zapewne wciąż powstrzymywało Lorda od sięgnięcia po różdżkę i rozwiązania sprawy Snape'a ostatecznie. Warzył eliksiry. Kupował gazety. I parzył dobrą herbatę. Jednak koronnym argumentem dla zachowania Snape'a przy życiu był prozaiczny fakt, że Voldemort miał drobne kłopoty ze stanem osobowym Śmierciożerców.  
Ogólnie niebezpieczny tryb życia, zdrady, aresztowania, nagłe zgony – to wszystko nieco przetrzebiło zasoby najwierniejszych sług. Czarny Pan z niechęcią skonstatował, że ma pod ręką bardzo mało Śmierciożerców. Właściwie to prawie wcale. Ubicie Snape'a zmniejszyłoby ich liczbę jeszcze bardziej. Musiał go więc niestety tolerować.  
Różne podejrzane wydarzenia nadwątliły nieco i tak dość ostrożne zaufanie, jakim darzył Snape'a. Jak na przykład wtedy, gdy nakrył go w swojej komnacie, plączącego się niebezpiecznie blisko biurka, którego szuflady były wypełnione niezwykle mrocznymi, złymi i oczywiście tajnymi planami.  
— Snape, co robisz w moim gabinecie? — wysyczał Czarny Pan, odruchowo sięgając po różdżkę.  
— Czekam na Błędnego Rycerza — odparł natychmiast Severus niewinnym tonem.  
— A, to w porządku.  
Czarny Pan, uspokojony, wyszedł, ale po chwili coś mu zaczęło świtać. Wrócił do gabinetu. Snape'a nie było.  
„Pewnie pojechał" — pomyślał.  
Pamiętał też, że kiedyś leciał sobie bez miotły 200 km/h, a obok szedł Snape, udając, że się nigdzie nie spieszy. To również było podejrzane.  
Do tego jeszcze pewna historia, która wydarzyła się parę miesięcy temu...  
Pewnego poranka spał spokojnie snem niesprawiedliwego, gdy nagle coś go obudziło. Uniósł głowę i zaczął nasłuchiwać. Bez wątpienia, z dołu dobiegały jakieś podejrzane dźwięki. Ktoś bezczelnie buszował po jego kuchni. Zerwał się z łóżka, zrzucając z kołdry Nagini, która spała zwinięta w kłębek, i popędził na dół.  
Po kuchni pętał się Snape. Przyrządzał sobie herbatę. I co najgorsze wcale nie miał zamiaru jej posłodzić. Czarny Pan poczuł, że to zjawisko wytrąciło go z równowagi. Postanowił sprawdzić swoje podejrzenia.  
— Snape! Jakiego koloru mam gacie? — zapytał znienacka, celując w niego długim, szponiastym placem.  
— Białe bokserki w zielono-czerwone paski — odparł natychmiast Severus, beztrosko grzebiąc w czarnopanicznej lodówce.  
— Wpadłeś! — wysyczał Voldemort. — O tym wiedział tylko Dumbledore.  
Snape znieruchomiał z jogurtem naturalnym w ręce.  
Niskotłuszczowym.  
Po chwili powiedział z kamiennym wyrazem twarzy:  
— Jeżeli szef nie założy szlafroka, to zaraz wszyscy będą wiedzieli.  
Tym sposobem kolejny raz udało mu się wykręcić.

* * *

Teraz, spoglądając na Snape'a, Czarny Pan znów czuł rosnącą irytację. Postanowił przypuścić kolejny atak.  
— A co masz mi do powiedzenia na temat Karkarowa, Severusie? — zapytał znienacka. — Zdaje się, że byliście sobie bliscy? Bardzo bliscy...  
Severus, zaskoczony, przerwał układanie kostek domina w równy rządek.  
— Wypraszam sobie, niech mnie tutaj Czarny Pan nie slaszuje ze starym kozłem — oburzył się. — Ani mnie ten Igor ział, ani mnie grzębił...  
— Co? — zdziwił się Lucjusz. — Co on ci takiego robił?  
— A co miał mi robić? — zapytał podejrzliwie Severus.  
— Igor! Igor cię ział i cię grzębił!  
— Wcale nie. Nie ział mnie i nie grzębił! — wypierał się Snape.  
Amycus spojrzał porozumiewawczo na Alecto i wymownie popukał się palcem w czoło. Reszta Śmierciożerców wydawała się zniesmaczona.  
— Na Grindelwalda — westchnął Czarny Pan. — Jeżeli on faktycznie robił ci coś takiego, Severusie, to trzeba go zamordować jak najszybciej... Gdzie lecisz? — zapytał Rookwooda, który już zerwał się z krzesła. — Potem możecie się pobawić w szukanie Karkarowa, zebranie się nie skończyło. Siadaj.  
Rookwood usłuchał, aczkolwiek z nieszczęśliwą miną.  
Lord sięgnął po gazetę leżącą na stole.  
— Czytaliście, co ta Skeeter powypisywała? — zapytał. — Łże jak bura suka, małpa w zielonym przeklęta! Nazwała mnie czerwonookim potworem. Ludzie przestaną się mnie bać! — Czarny Pan przerzucił stronę „Proroka Codziennego". — A tutaj w wywiadzie Dumbledore powiedział: „Lordzie Voldemorcie i Nagini, nie idźcie tą drogą". Gębę sobie wyciera moim nazwiskiem! Przez takie wyskoki spadam w rankingu złych i mrocznych lordów! To niedopuszczalne!  
— Ty — syknął Dołohow do Pettigrew. — A kto jest na pierwszym miejscu w tym rankingu?  
— Też ktoś na V — odparł Peter szeptem. — Jakiś Lord. Chad Vader czy tam Darth Vader.  
— Ale nic z tego, żadne krzyki i płacze nie przekonają nas, że białe jest białe, a czarne jest czarne — ciągnął Czarny Pan z pasją.  
Śmierciożercy gorliwie przytaknęli.  
— A słuchaliście ostatniej Audycji Kontaktowej? — zapytał Yaxley. — Nieźle nas objechali.  
— Słuchasz Audycji Kontaktowej? — Głos Czarnego Pana nie wróżył niczego dobrego. Nie znosił tego programu.  
— No, ktoś musi monitorować, co oni tam na nas nadają... — plątał się Yaxley. — I wszystko raportować.  
— Nie cierpię tych wykształciuchów! — wyrwał się Lucjusz Malfoy. — Za kogo oni się niby mają? Łże-elity!  
— A już najgorsze są te sowy od słuchaczy. Jawnie się z nas śmieją, kiedy to czytają — dodał Rookwood.  
— I rozmowy. Dlaczego tylu ludzi do nich fiuuka, nie mają co robić w domu o dwudziestej drugiej? — powiedział Goyle.  
— Powinniśmy to ukrócić — oświadczył Crabbe.  
— Powinniśmy. Ale oni nadają z jakiegoś dzikiego kraju i trudno byłoby ich dorwać — mruknął Dołohow.  
Snape nie zabierał głosu. Zapewne dlatego, że sam często słuchał Audycji Kontaktowej i prawie co wieczór tracił majątek na wysyłanie sów do prowadzących.  
Po zbiorowym narzekaniu na prasę, dziennikarzy i czarny pi ar, jaki im kreowali, można było przejść do bieżących spraw. Na pierwszy ogień poszła akcja werbunkowa nowych Śmierciożerców.  
— Zupełnie nie wiem, co jest nie tak z tym ogłoszeniem — zaczął Czarny Pan, rozwijając pergamin. Na skutek braków w szeregach zaczęto przemyśliwać, jakby tu uzyskać dopływ świeżej krwi i na poprzednim zebraniu uradzono, że należy powysyłać sowy z ofertą skierowaną bezpośrednio do uczniów Hogwartu. — Dlaczego nie ma żadnych odpowiedzi? — rzekł z troską. — Wysłaliśmy już tyle sów do młodych...  
Kartka poszła w obieg. Treść głosiła:

_Sie ma! Jestem Voldi i lubię wysyłać sowy.  
Przyłącz się do mojej czadowej grupy DE.  
Mnóstwo nowych ziomków o podobnych zainteresowaniach.  
Cool tatuaż gratis.  
Nie zwlekaj, zafrienduj mnie, a ja zafrienduję ciebie.  
Strzała!_

— No i jak? — zapytał natarczywie Czarny Pan. — Ktoś wie, dlaczego to ogłoszenie jest tak nieskuteczne? Napisane jest młodzieżowym językiem... Powinno trafić do każdego nastolatka, a tu lipa.  
— Ja wiem, co jest z nim nie tak — odezwał się Snape, ledwie rzuciwszy okiem na treść oferty. — Dumbledore to zablokował jako spam.  
— Co takiego? — warknął Czarny Pan. — To ja tu wydaję majątek na sowy, a ten stary dziadyga tak to sobie po prostu blokuje?  
— O tempora, o mores! — jęknęli Śmierciożercy. Tyle pracy poszło na marne, a prawie wszyscy byli zaangażowani w tę akcję.  
— Ciekawe, jak się o tym dowiedział — powiedział z namysłem Amycus Carrow.  
— Właśnie, ciekawe — dodała Alecto, patrząc na Snape'a.  
Mulciber z głośnym zgrzytem przejechał osełką po rzeźnickim nożu.  
Severus poczuł się odrobinę niepewnie. Śmierciożercy wyglądali tak, jakby żywili względem niego jakieś brzydkie podejrzenia. Zwłaszcza, że Snape, jako jedyny, nie brał udziału w organizowaniu listy kontaktów, chociaż teoretycznie miał największe możliwości.  
— Patrzcie, mimouch! — wykrzyknął znienacka Severus.  
Wszyscy, jak na komendę, obejrzeli się we wskazanym kierunku. Niczego, oczywiście, nie dostrzegli, ale odwróciło to ich uwagę.  
— Gdzie on widział tego mimoucha...? — zapytał podejrzliwie Yaxley.  
Lucjusz zajrzał pod stół, Dołohow za zasłonę. Carrowowie zaczęli szukać mimoucha pod dywanem.  
Lord, widząc to, przejechał ręką po twarzy.  
— Mam już tego dosyć — westchnął boleśnie, osuwając się na krzesło. — Otaczają mnie idioci.  
Bellatriks, która zdążyła przyjść do siebie, podniosła się ze swojego miejsca.  
— Jesteś spięty, mój panie, pozwól...  
Czarny Pan nie miał zamiaru pozwolić, ale Bellatriks już położyła dłonie na jego ramionach i zaczęła je masować. Było to nawet przyjemnie odczucie, chociaż sama myśl o dotykaniu była... odstręczająca.  
— Dość — opamiętał się wreszcie Czarny Pan i Bellatriks, słysząc ten lodowaty ton, natychmiast się od niego odsunęła.  
Podczas krótkiej chwili relaksu Lorda Śmierciożercy zdążyli wypalić kilka kolejnych paczek fajek, omówić wiadomości sportowe, pogodę i kilka innych drobnostek.  
— Powinieneś znaleźć sobie jakieś hobby, mój panie — odważyła się nieśmiało zasugerować Lestrange. — Torturowanie i mordowanie nie może ci zajmować całego czasu.  
— Ale ja lubię swoją pracę — odparł Lord ze zniecierpliwieniem. — Moja praca to moje hobby.  
— Niemniej... może spróbować by czegoś nowego? Na przykład malarstwa? — zaproponowała.  
— Malarstwo... mhm... — zamyślił się Czarny Pan. Pomysł mu się najwyraźniej spodobał. — Ale czy to nie nazbyt mugolskie? — zaniepokoił się.  
— Ależ skąd, mój panie! — zaprotestowała Bellatriks.  
Tymczasem Snape zaczął układać wieżę z cytrynowych dropsów.  
— Snape… — rozległ się złowieszczy głos Lorda.  
Malfoy, przeczuwając, co się szykuje, rzucił się pod stół.  
Ręka Czarnego Pana skoczyła ku różdżce, ale po chwili namysłu postanowił tym razem darować Snape'owi karę. Zwłaszcza, że i tak nie mógł w tego skurczybyka trafić.  
— Czas na wymianę szczwanych planów, panowie... i panie. Słucham.  
Yaxley zgłosił się pierwszy.  
— Za pozwoleniem, mój panie. Plan jest taki: zakładamy spółkę zajmującą się przewozami kolejowymi w obrębie jednego hrabstwa. A potem będziemy sprzedawać mugolom bilety na te pociągi.  
— No i jak na tym można zrobić?  
— Będziemy wystawiać złe bilety, na niewłaściwego przewoźnika, i zyskiwać na ich późniejszym zwrocie. Od każdego zwrotu potrącimy, powiedzmy, piętnaście procent. Czysty zysk!  
Czarny Pan pokiwał z namysłem głową.  
— Taaak, to jest warte rozważenia. Glizdogonie, zapisz to.  
— A co ja jestem, Watson? — mruknął Pettigrew, ale posłusznie sięgnął po pióro i pergamin.  
— Ja mam plan. — Amycus Carrow nieśmiało uniósł dłoń. — Zainstalujmy w Ministerstwie automaty z kawą nie wydające reszty i oszukujące na ilości wody.  
— Niezłe — ocenił Czarny Pan. — Ale nazbyt mugolskie — pogroził Carrowowi palcem.  
Amycus skurczył się na swoim miejscu.  
— To wszystko? — zapytał Lord.  
Nikt więc nie chciał zabrać głos, więc Czarny Pan rzekł:  
— No dobrze. Wobec tego pora na wnioski końcowe. Ktoś chce coś zgłosić? — zapytał dla formalności.  
Wszyscy milczeli. Każdy wiedział, że nie należy się wychylać. Poza jedną osobą.  
— Ja chciałbym zgłosić wiosek i poddać go pod głosowanie — wyrwał się Snape.  
— Jaki? — zdziwił się Czarny Pan i groźnie zmarszczył brwi. Prawo do zgłaszania wniosków miał tutaj tylko on sam. Jeszcze nikt nie ośmielił się uzurpować prawa do ich składania, o poddawaniu pod głosowanie nawet nie mówiąc. Wbrew sobie poczuł się nawet zaciekawiony.  
— No więc? Jaki to wniosek, Severusie?  
— Składam wniosek o odwołanie Czarnego Pana.  
Śmierciożercy wstrzymali oddech. Nagini z wrażenia spadła z oparcia krzesła Lorda i z głośnym plaśnięciem uderzyła o posadzkę.  
— A Avadą chcesz? — wysyczał Czarny Pan, sięgając po różdżkę.  
— Nie, nie, nie, błagam! — Malfoy rzucił się na kolana, słusznie obawiając się o swoje życie. — Ja jestem za młody na to, by umierać, mam na utrzymaniu mamusię, tatusia, żonę, dziatki... — rozpaczał.  
— Jedno dziecko — mruknęła Bellatriks. — Chyba, że o czymś nie wiemy — uśmiechnęła się uroczo do siostry. Narcyza nie wyglądała na zbyt rozbawioną.  
— W naszym kontrakcie nie ma ani słowa o tym, że nie wolno nam korzystać z prawa do składania wniosków — stwierdził chytrze Severus, na wszelki wypadek chowając się za Lucjuszem. Na czoło Malfoya wystąpiły krople potu.  
Śmierciożercy dalej wstrzymywali oddech i ci o mniejszej pojemności płuc zaczynali już powoli sinieć.  
— Motyla noga! — zaklął wulgarnie Czarny Pan, tracąc opanowanie. Snape kompletnie go zaskoczył. Zastanawiał się, jak zrobić jakiś szwindel z tym głosowaniem.  
Śmierciożercy byli już bliscy uduszenia się.  
— Przestańcie się wygłupiać — warknął Lord, widząc, co się dzieje. — Zarządzam kwadrans przerwy.  
Śmierciożercy gwałtownie nabrali powietrza i półżywi powlekli się do holu na przerwę, by wypalić papierosa i porozmawiać na temat bezprecedensowego głosowania. Zerkali z mieszaniną wrogości i niechętnego podziwu na podejrzanie zadowolonego z siebie Snape'a, który jak zwykle wyłamywał się i jako jedyny nie palił. Niektórzy szeptali nawet, że skoro Snape wychylił się z tą buńczuczną propozycją jak wilkołak z lasu, to może warto byłoby zawrzeć porozumienie ponad podziałami i odwołać Lorda od władzy.  
—Snape, ty się tak nie ciesz! Mam na ciebie haka! — wyrwał się Yaxley. — Twój dziadek był mugolem.  
„O, ty świński ryju!" — pomyślał Severus z irytacją.  
— Z ciebie to jest prawdziwa kanalia, Yaxley — powiedział, przypominając sobie słowa pewnego poznanego przed laty agenta, który przestrzegł go, że każdy ma swojego Brunnera. Wyglądało na to, że nie stanowił w tej kwestii wyjątku. Nie tracąc rezonu, dodał: — Tak się składa, że mój ojciec też był mugolem, Yaxley. Czarny Pan dobrze o tym wie. Lepiej uważaj, żebym ja nie zaczął sprawdzać twojego drzewa genealogicznego. Do ilu mugoli w swojej rodzinie się przyznałeś, co?  
Yaxley umilkł i szybko zapalił kolejnego papierosa, by pokryć zmieszanie. Najwyraźniej mógł coś pominąć podczas składania zeznań przed komisją weryfikacyjną w postaci Czarnego Pana i Nagini. Interesanci, którzy nie przeszli weryfikacji, zazwyczaj kończyli w paszczęce ulubionego zwierzątka Lorda.  
Tymczasem Czarny Pan siedział z ponurą miną i rozmyślał. Nagini spoglądała na niego z zaniepokojeniem.  
Lord powiódł wzrokiem po pustym salonie. Co za gniazdo jadowitych żmij hodował na własnej piersi, gotowi byli się go pozbyć pod lada pretekstem. On im jeszcze pokaże! Będą mieli za swoje! Zerknął na zegar. Od momentu rozpoczęcia przerwy minęło siedem minut.  
— Wznawiam zebranie — powiedział do pustego salonu. No, nie był taki zupełnie pusty, bo znajdowała się w nim jeszcze Nagini i wypchany łeb hipogryfa wiszący nad kominkiem. — Kto popiera wniosek? Nie widzę, nie słyszę. Kto jest przeciw odwołaniu Czarnego Pana (to znaczy mnie)?  
Uniósł dłoń. Nagini podniosła końcówkę ogona. Łeb hipogryfa łypnął okiem.  
— Dwoje przeciw. Kto wstrzymuje się od głosu?  
Śmierciożercy, stojący najbliżej uchylonych drzwi do salonu, słysząc, że coś się dzieje, zajrzeli ciekawie do środka i rychło pojęli, że zostali wykiwani, bo było już po głosowaniu.  
— Ejżeeee! Ja! Ja jestem przeciwko odwołaniu naszego umiłowanego Czarnego Pana! — Bellatriks z rozpędem wpadła do sali, roztrącając stojących przed wejściem Dołohowa, Rookwooda i Glizdogona. Wyhamowała dopiero przy krześle Lorda i, potknąwszy się o Nagini, o mało co nie runęła mu na kolana. Gotowa była bronić go własną piersią.  
Śmierciożercy, oszukani, po cichutku zajęli swoje miejsca.  
— Jeszcze jakieś wnioski? — zapytał jadowicie Czarny Pan, patrząc na Snape'a. Severus wyjątkowo siedział cicho. Nawet nie układał już zwierzątek z zapałek.  
— No dobrze — powiedział Lord, spoglądając po zgromadzonych wzrokiem sytego węża. — W wyniku jawnego głosowania pozostałem na stanowisku — urwał, po czym pozwolił sobie na krótkotrwały wybuch szału radości: — Yes! Yes! Yes! — Śmierciożercy wytrzeszczyli na niego oczy. Czarny Pan odchrząknął i przyjął wyniosłą postawę. — Wobec tego zarządzam koniec zebrania.  
Za oknem zaczynało już robić się szarawo. Ptaki, niezrażone mrocznością dworu, świergotały radośnie za oknami. Atmosfera zaczęła się robić jakby taka trochę mniej ponura.  
Zgromadzeni powoli zaczęli się zbierać, by wypełznąć na świat zewnętrzny, uprzednio przeczołgawszy się na kolanach przed Czarnym Panem, gnąc się w ukłonach i innych służalczych umizgach. W miejsce pożegnania składali rozmaite deklaracje wierności i służby do grobowej deski, tak jak Lord lubił. Voldemort deklaracje przyjmował łaskawie. Większość z nich miała w perspektywie i powrót do tej bardziej normalnej części życia, i udanie się do pracy jak cywilizowani ludzie. Po zarwanej nocy jawiło się to jako jeszcze mniej miłe niż zazwyczaj.  
— Bellatriks, ekhm, zostań — szepnął Czarny Pan. Lestrange spojrzała na niego rozpromienionym wzrokiem i uśmiechnęła się szeroko. Rudolfus przezornie udał, że nic nie słyszał i wraz z bratem wyszedł z salonu.  
Yaxley, Glizdogon i paru innych przystanęło przy drzwiach, zerkając ciekawie na Czarnego Pana i Bellatriks.  
— Ostatni oberwie Cruciatusem — powiedział zimno Czarny Pan. — Wynocha.  
Śmierciożercy natychmiast runęli w kierunku drzwi, przepychając się i potrącając. Tylko jedna osoba nie przejęła się groźbą Lorda.  
— Pa, pa, Voldzio. — Snape pomachał Lordowi na pożegnanie, wychodząc z salonu krokiem marynarza. — Juhuu!  
— Pa — mruknął Czarny Pan.  
Bellatriks czekała.  
— Bella...  
— Tak, mój panie? — wymruczała Bellatriks zalotnie.  
— Zrób mi herbatę. Mocną. Siedem łyżeczek cukru. Płaskich.  
Bella, wyraźnie zawiedziona, powlokła się do kuchni. Najwyraźniej nie na to liczyła.  
Czarny Pan pomyślał.  
Spodobało mu się, więc pomyślał jeszcze raz.  
Bez wątpienia Snape zachowywał się dzisiaj podejrzanie.  
Bardzo podejrzenie.  
Zdecydowanie podejrzanie.  
Ale nie zdołał wyjść poza ten wniosek. Przynajmniej dopóki nie dostał herbaty. A kiedy już ją dostał...

* * *

Severusowi udało się jakoś wrócić do Hogwartu w jednym kawałku, nie rozszczepiwszy się po drodze. Nawet nie uszkodził się na schodach prowadzących do lochów, co należało uznać za duży sukces, bo jakoś dziwnie falowały, gdy usiłował po nich zejść.  
Natomiast gdy już wytrzeźwiał i doszedł do siebie, przypomniawszy sobie, co wczoraj mówił i robił, najpierw przeklął Zakon Feniksa, Dumbledore'a i to całe idiotyczne święto, a potem ze zgrozą stwierdził, że tamtego dnia był bliski dekonspiracji jak jeszcze nigdy dotąd.

**Koniec**

PS. Nieoficjalne źródła donoszą, że gdy Czarny Pan już dostał swoją herbatę i stwierdził, że jest idealnie mocna i słodka, groźnie zmarszczył brwi i rzekł do siebie:  
— O, do mugolskiej-dziewki-lekkich-obyczajów-żyjącej-w-biedzie, jak do jeden-krótki-wyraz-pisany-na-murach-Hogsmeade-zazwyczaj-z-błędem-ortograficznym mogłem być tak ślepy i niedorozwnięty? Więc to tak, Severusie? No, ty zdradziecki zdrajco. Ja ci jeszcze pokażę!  
A jak wiadomo zemsta Czarnego Pana jest zawsze straszna.  
I krwawa.  
Bardzo.


End file.
